Pinned
by radiofreeamy
Summary: Entry for the Fun With Your Clothes on contest. Rated M AU/AH - For three years, athletic trainer Edward has watched college wrestling star Jasper pin his opponents to the mat, all the while secretly pining for Jasper to pin him. Slash ahead.


**Fun With Your Clothes On One-Shot Contest  
**

**Title: Pinned  
**

**Your pen name: radiofreeamy  
**

**Characters: Edward and Jasper  
**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all thing Twlight. I own the bulge in Jasper's singlet.  
**

**To see other entries in the Fun With Your Clothes On Contest, please visit the C2 page:**

.net/community/Fun_With_Your_Clothes_On_Contest/79678/

Special thanks to my awesome betas! Pbswimmer and Naelany. I am grateful for all the time and effort you two put into this.

I peeled the white athletic tape from the roll, tearing off several inches. Placing the tape on Emmett's wrist, I wound it around so that he had optimal support to protect his wrist, but would still be allowed freedom of movement during his match today.

"Move your hand around, Em. How does that feel?"

He sat on the training table and flexed his fingers and wrist.

"Perfect, Edward. Just like always."

I continued with my task, wrapping his other wrist and his left ankle.

Once I finished, Emmett lovingly punched me on the arm, sliding his impressive frame off my table to change into his singlet. He was the largest wrestler on the team and this was his first time back on the mat after injuring his hand earlier in the season. We had gone to high school together, making him one of my closest friends. Emmett had helped me get the position of student trainer for the UW wrestling team.

I was in the middle of my senior year at the University of Washington and would be graduating with my bachelors in Sports Medicine in the spring. I had always wanted to be an athlete, but when my disability prevented that from happening, I decided the next best option was to become an athletic trainer. I had recently been accepted to the University of North Carolina's Human Movement Science PhD program and looked forward to making my dream a reality. The irony of becoming an expert in human movement when I struggled to move my own lower body was not lost on me.

When the next wrestler sat on my exam table, I scrutinized his knee for swelling. Tyler had a history of developing fluid in his knee and it wasn't unusual to require a team physician to drain it before a match. However, everything looked good today and I was relieved he wouldn't need any medical intervention.

"Special Ed! What's up man?"

I was interrupted from my task by the near shouting of wrestler Mike Newton. He was the picture of obnoxiousness, someone who seemed to excel at his lack of social grace. Why he chose to constantly make references to my disability was beyond my comprehension.

I nodded his direction and continued getting Tyler taped up and ready for his match. The easiest way to disarm Newton was to ignore him.

I had finished with Tyler, and there were no other guys waiting for treatment. I had noticed I was on my last roll of prewrap, so I moved my stiff legs and began limping over to the supply closet. My team had long since grown used to my awkward gait and rarely noticed or mentioned it.

I had long ago accepted the fact that I would never be able to run a marathon or dunk a basketball. Though I was easily six feet tall, my legs would never allow me to jump more than a few inches. When I first started working with the wrestling team, I could see the apprehension in the players' eyes when they noticed how my knees turned towards each other in such a way that forced me to walk on my tiptoes. I had limited flexibility in my knees, causing a very ungraceful gait. I quickly put any doubts they may have harbored to rest. I was good at my job. I refused to let cerebral palsy rule my life and I was the best student athletic trainer at UW.

I was born prematurely at twenty six weeks of gestation to a frightened sixteen year old. She lived under the assumption that if she pretended not to be pregnant, then the baby would just go away. Denial is a powerful thing. I weighed less than two pounds when I was born and suffered an intracranial bleed. My birth mother quickly signed away her rights to me and left me nameless and alone in an incubator in the NICU.

Though most would consider this a pretty lousy way for a new life to start, I feel nothing but gratitude for the woman who birthed me. By signing away her rights, she gave the gift of life to a young doctor and his wife.

Unable to have children of their own, Carlisle and Esme Cullen signed the papers to be my legal parents exactly one month after I was born. I am awed that my medical diagnosis didn't frighten them. When they heard the words "brain damage" and "impaired mental function" they didn't bat an eyelash. They finally had a baby to love and raise as their own, considering my condition nothing more than a speedbump on the path of life.

I flourished under their loving care and was officially diagnosed with spastic cerebral palsy as a toddler. Luckily for me, only my legs were affected. Mentally I was sharp as a tack and my intellect seemed to make up for any lack of mobility.

My parents never treated me as handicapped, providing a completely normal childhood for me. I had a passion for sports and played baseball competitively up until high school. At that point my inability to run fast kept me from making the team, but the coach admired my attitude and asked me to be the student manager. I quickly discovered my calling as an athletic trainer. I may not have been able to compete myself, but I could help my teammates' performance by keeping them healthy and prepared.

I've had my fair share of bullying due to my condition, but I never let it get me down. I've been very thankful that my parents always treated me as normal. Their confidence in me has been unwavering. I've never been embarrassed to have CP, and I have had no doubt that I appreciate life far more than the average person.

The hardest part of my disability was the assumption that since I had cerebral palsy, I must have been mentally defective in some way. This couldn't have been any farther from the truth. My stellar GPA was proof enough of that. The fact that Newton insisted on calling me "Special Ed" was infuriating to me. The worst was when a stranger began talking to me and speaking very slowly, carefully enunciating their words in case I didn't understand. People could be so insensitive.

I grabbed a few rolls of prewrap and medical tape and turned to make my way back over to my table. A figure brushed by me and I didn't need to turn my head to know who it was. The goosebumps on my arms and the reaction of my cock told me everything I needed to know. Jasper Whitlock: wrestling team captain and my secret crush.

I briefly closed my eyes and inhaled, taking in the faint smell of him. I prayed my warm-up suit concealed my semi hardness as I began shuffling towards my station. Jasper was already sitting on the brown vinyl table and was bouncing his head to the beat of the music coming from his iPod. We made eye contact. I blushed as he smiled and popped out the earbuds.

"How's it going, Edward?" he asked, smiling.

I found myself verbally paralyzed when in Jasper's presence, so I was barely able to force out "Fine" in response to his question. I hoped I could get him prepped without embarrassing myself.

I had started suspecting I was gay when I was in the ninth grade. I just didn't react to girls the way the other guys did. It was hard enough being labeled as crippled and I was terrified at what would happen if I was also labeled queer. I was also afraid of disappointing my wonderful adoptive parents, so I hid who I really was.

Learning to accept my sexuality was far more difficult than dealing with my physical handicap, and high school became an experiment in forcing myself to be straight. I dated a girl named Bella all through high school and yes, we had sex. Lots of sex, actually. But it didn't matter. I was attracted to guys and nothing would change that.

The summer before college, I realized I just couldn't live the lie anymore and called things off with Bella. I was a bastard for using her all those years—no wonder she felt devastated. We still keep in touch sporadically. Although she said she's cool with the fact that I'm gay, the truth is that her friendship has been a casualty of my selfishness.

I've lived the last three years as a gay man and I'm certainly much happier for it. My parents were actually relieved when I came out to them. They both said they suspected that I was gay for years and only wanted me to be happy. I've been a member of the University's queer student organization and for all intents and purposes I've been out. I just haven't overtly advertised the fact I'm gay. I haven't really fit any of the gay stereotypes. I'm just me.

Because male athletes tend toward homophobia, I've never outed myself to the guys on the wrestling team. Emmett has known I was gay and was totally cool with it, but none of the other guys knew or suspected, as far as I could tell. I just figured there was no need to make any of them uncomfortable in regards to me and my responsibilities with the team.

I have spent a lot of time in the locker room and have seen pretty much everything they had to offer. Well, everyone but Jasper. I've always gone out of my way to avoid him in the showers and in the locker room. Just the sight of his soft lips and bright blue eyes has put me in a state of constant arousal. If I saw his cock, there was a chance I would spontaneously combust. That being said, I have not been ashamed of my sexual preference and I would answer truthfully if a teammate asked. It just has never come up in conversation.

Jasper was my vision of the perfect male specimen. He was tall and muscular, yet lean. Huge muscles were a turn off for me. I liked my men fit and strong, but not too bulky. His eye color varied with what he was wearing. Sometimes they were almost gray and then other times more of a turquoise. I rarely made eye contact with him, because I was sure he would be able to see deep into my soul and read my feelings for him. It was just my luck to fall for a straight guy. His hair was blonde and curly, quite long for a wrestler. His wispy locks often fell into his eyes and I frequently wondered how he was able to see his opponent through those blonde curls.

Other than his physical appearance, I really knew very little about Jasper. We rarely said more than a few words to each other. What I did know was that he was from Texas and had grown up a military brat. He had won two state titles in the 160 pound weight class, earning him a full athletic scholarship at UW. He also took his studies quite seriously, seeming to win scholar-athlete awards every semester.

He was smart, hot, and his Southern drawl made me melt with desire. Too bad I was too chickenshit even to talk to the guy.

I wrapped Jasper's wrists silently and I could feel his eyes following my every move. He had broken his left pinky last season and since then had requested I wrap his pinky and ring finger together to provide additional support. This was always my favorite part of getting him ready. His fingers were long and so soft. He always had perfectly trimmed nails and I often imagined what those hands would feel like on my body, in my mouth, around my erection.

I took special care as I wrapped his fingers, and I could have sworn I heard him sigh as I gently rubbed the end of the tape strip to ensure it wouldn't peel away. I'm sure he was just nervous about his upcoming match. He was undefeated this season and I couldn't imagine how much pressure that must be.

"You're all set, Jasper. Anything else I can help you with today?" I was staring at the laces on my shoes.

"Actually, my shoulders have been pretty tight this week. Could you help me stretch them out?"

_What?_ He'd never asked me to help him stretch before. Usually the guys warmed up and stretched out on the mat prior to the match. However, despite my surprise, I wasn't going to let an opportunity to touch Jasper's body pass me by.

"Sure, Jasper. Have you been feeling any pain, or are you just tight?"

"No pain. I've just put in some extra lifting this week and I'm feeling it in my shoulders."

Shoulder flexibility was very important for a wrestler and it was imperative to get Jasper stretched out appropriately if he was feeling tight. Honestly, he could probably do the stretches himself, but I was a selfish creature and I couldn't wait to get my hands on him.

"I need to you stand up for me."

Jasper slid off the exam table and stood facing me.

"Turn around and extend your arms towards me."

Jasper complied and I lifted his arms together, palms up.

"Tell me when you start to feel pain."

I lifted a little more.

"That's good, yeah," he almost moaned. I must have been good at stretching.

We held the stretch for fifteen seconds and repeated two more times. After he shook his arms, I moved on to perform a few different stretches.

As I stood there, holding his forearms in my hands, I took the time to really look at Jasper. His back was to me, so I didn't have to worry about him seeing me ogle him. The skin on his arms was soft, covered by fine, downy, blond hairs that seemed to shine under the fluorescent lights of the training room. I had never noticed before, but he had lots of freckles on his arms and his hands. It took all the willpower I possessed not to maul him with kisses right there.

All too soon we were finished. Then Jasper was gone.

I prepped the last wrestler on my list and then went to the gymnasium to watch the meet. I texted my sister Alice on my iPhone while the lower weight classes dueled, waiting till they announced Jasper's name before I really started to pay attention.

When he stepped out onto the mat in his purple singlet with gold letters, I thanked God for allowing wrestlers to wear such form fitting uniforms. Very little was left to the imagination as my eyes took in the bulge at Jasper's front. He looked a little dorky with his headgear and mouthguard, but he was still the sexiest thing I had ever seen.

Jasper was the best wrestler on the team and naturally he didn't disappoint. He pinned his opponent within twenty seconds. I could have sworn he looked in my direction as he walked off the mat to greet his cheering teammates. Wishful thinking on my part.

The weeks passed and the end of wrestling season was approaching. Jasper had swept the remaining meets, becoming the PAC 10 conference champion for his weight class. He and two other wrestlers qualified for the NCAA championships, but he was the only one to advance beyond the NCAA regional's.

Tomorrow Jasper along with myself and the coaching staff would be flying to Omaha, Nebraska for the 2010 NCAA Division I championships. I was excited for Jasper. He was favored to take his weight class and I thought it would be awesome if he was able to achieve the highest honor a college athlete could ever achieve. I was also excited because I would be there to watch it happen. The chance to spend a little time with Jasper didn't hurt, either.

It would be a long weekend for Jasper. He needed to win five matches in order to take the medal. We would be in Omaha starting on Wednesday, and stay until Sunday if he made it to the finals.

The flight to Nebraska was pretty dull. Jasper worked on his geology homework while listening to music on his iPod. He was an REM and Radiohead fan, and even had a weakness for country music. He often joked "You can take a boy out of Texas, but you can't take Texas out of a boy."

I was thrilled and mortified to learn that Jasper and I would be sharing a room when we arrived at our hotel.

We landed in Omaha Wednesday afternoon. Jasper had to attend a participant meeting where he would be required to weigh in and take a drug screen. I got settled in at the hotel, planning to have dinner with Jasper and Coach Carter after Jasper's meeting.

Nervous about making weight, Jasper hadn't eaten all day, so I knew he would be dying to eat dinner. I liked food too much to deal with the torture these guys would put themselves through to make weight.

Later that evening I was sitting in a booth across from Jasper at a local Italian place. I was hardly disappointed that the coaches had bailed on us for some required meeting. Jasper and I fell into an easy conversation and I instantly regretting not taking time to get to know him sooner. He was really a cool guy.

"What are your plans after UW, Eddie?"

I typically didn't like people shortening my name, but coming from Jasper, I didn't mind at all. He could call me "Shithead" and I'd just dreamily stare into his beautiful eyes.

"I'm headed to UNC Chapel Hill to get my PhD in Human Movement Science."

"Wow, I've never heard of that discipline. Sounds interesting."

"Yeah, it's similar to physical therapy, but different."

"I guess you know a lot about that, huh?" he asked, blushing.

That was the first time Jasper had ever hinted at my disability.

"Yeah, I've spent my fair share of time in physical therapy. I still have nightmares about the awful leg braces I was forced to wear as a child."

"So what happened? Were you in an accident or something?"

"No, I was born this way. I've got cerebral palsy, actually."

"Really? I never would have thought. So just your legs?"

"Yeah, everything else is in perfect working order."

He started laughing. "That's good to hear, Edward. I really admire you. It takes a lot of courage to not let a handicap slow you down."

I was touched. "Thanks Jasper. That means a lot. But you are a pretty good example of working hard towards a goal. You're going to be an NCAA champion in a few days, my man."

"I hope so, Eddie. That would kick ass."

I learned that Jasper's dream was to be a high school history teacher and wrestling coach. He had gotten accepted into several different Master's programs and hadn't yet decided which one to accept. I wouldn't be lying if I admitted I hoped one of those programs would be on the east coast.

We left the restaurant and continued our conversation in the hotel room. We probably would have stayed up all night talking, but Coach came to our room at eleven and declared lights out. Jasper did have a busy day tomorrow and I didn't want to distract him.

The room was really dark, but I delayed my slumber as I watched his lean form longingly on the adjacent bed. His light snores served as a lullaby while I eventually drifted to sleep.

Jasper's first match was Thursday morning at 9:00. He was ranked #2 and it was no surprise when he easily pinned the lower seeded opponent. His next match wasn't until 6:00, so we spent the day hanging out and talking.

I learned that Jasper was single. He said that between school and wrestling, he didn't have time to date, and didn't think it would be fair try to juggle a relationship with his other responsibilities.

"But as of Saturday, you will be finished with wrestling. Think of the free time you are gonna have now. I've seen the girls who swoon over you during your matches."

He started laughing. "Very funny, Eddie. I've seen the groupies myself and even though I'm certainly open to dating now that I will have fewer obligations in my life, I can't say those girls would be my first choice."

And then he winked at me. Fucking winked. Could Jasper be gay? He had never said "she" or "her" when talking about dating and relationships, making me hopeful, though still guarded. I didn't want to assume anything and embarrass either of us by declaring my crush.

Thursday night's match was a success. The competition was a bit tougher, but Jasper still managed to pin his opponent before the end of the first round. I cheered my heart out for him and was rewarded with a grin as the referee lifted his arm to signal victory.

That night Jasper let me buy him a beer to celebrate his two victories before heading up to bed. Coach had once again laid down the law and we had to be in our room by ten with lights out by eleven.

Jasper passed out the moment his head hit the pillow and I followed soon behind him.

Friday was much like the day before. Jasper easily won his morning match and we spent most of the day catching up on our class work. His evening match had been the toughest by far and it was only the second time this season that he was forced to go into the second round.

Jasper's opponent won the coin toss going into the second round. He selected the defensive start position, which had him on his hands and knees in the middle of the mat, while Jasper kneeled over him with his head resting on the opponent's back and his arms on the opponent's shoulder and forearm. Seeing Jasper lean over a man on all fours sent my mind straight into the gutter. I would give anything to have Jasper on his knees behind me, thrusting into me.

I was interrupted from my lustful thoughts by the sound of the whistle and within seconds Jasper had flipped his opponent into the air and had him pinned with his shoulders to the ground and his legs sticking straight up in the air. "Fuck, me," I whispered to no one. Jasper was incredibly strong and flexible. I could only imagine how those skills could be used in the bedroom.

Jasper was ecstatic after his second day of the championship. The finals were scheduled for tomorrow afternoon, when Jasper would be wrestling a guy he had already beaten once this semester. He was feeling extremely confident, and I smiled as I watched him answer questions at the press conference following the match. His excitement was contagious.

When Jasper finally managed to get away from Coach, we headed out to an Irish pub we had noticed near the hotel. We celebrated with a couple of beers and had a great time talking about sports and music. Jasper was excited because his parents would be arriving the following morning. Emmett called while we were out to tell us that he and the rest of the team had rented a van and were on their way to Omaha to cheer Jasper on tomorrow. We were both thrilled to hear the news, sporting big smiles as we made it back to the hotel.

Though I'd had only had two beers, I was feeling buzzed as we walked back to our room. Jasper looked a little flushed, but otherwise he was acting like normal. Jasper was in the bathroom getting ready when I suddenly remembered I hadn't done my leg exercises since we arrived in Nebraska. I knew I couldn't go another night without doing my stretches. I got out my resistance band and began my exercises. I was deep in concentration when Jasper came out of the bathroom in a pair of flannel sleep pants.

After taking a moment to admire his tasty chest and abdomen, I blushed with embarrassment, knowing my legs weren't very pretty to look at. My knees were turned inward and my feet could barely be flattened on the ground. I had very little muscle mass because my leg muscles were so tight and inflexible. My legs were quite scrawny and very pale because I never wore shorts in public. Emmett called them "chicken legs". I hated that I was so imperfect physically when the amazing man standing in the room was the epitome of perfection.

Jasper sat on his bed and started clicking the remote, looking for something on TV. He seemed to sense that I was uncomfortable and gave me the privacy I needed while I finished my routine. After performing my exercises, I needed to spend a fair amount of time stretching out my legs, to ensure my current level of mobility wouldn't decrease.

Emmett usually helped me stretch out my hamstrings, but I was too mortified to ask Jasper. I stretched my calves and then moved to my thighs when Jasper sat up and addressed me.

"You need some help stretching those hamstrings, Edward?"

"Umm. I guess. I mean, if you want to."

Oh shit. Jasper's hands would be on my body, and I wasn't sure I would be able to let that happen without outing myself. I was too weak to resist, though.

I made my way over to Jasper and he motioned to the bed. "Why don't you lay down on the edge of the bed, and sort of let your legs hang over?" I did what he asked and felt him lift my legs to begin stretching my tight muscles.

"You don't have to do this, you know."

"You've wrapped my joints and stretched my muscles for three years, Edward. Let me return the favor."

I nodded and closed my eyes, willing my penis to behave while Jasper performed my stretches. My leg was extended and practically resting on Jasper's shoulder when he began caressing my calves gently. The wonderful sensation of his soft hands rubbing my legs caused my groin to stir and within seconds my cock sprang to life. I only had on a pair of boxers and some flimsy mesh shorts, which did little to hide my excitement. I lifted my head and wanted to cry when I saw the fabric tented up towards Jasper.

I wanted to jump off the bed and run to the bathroom in embarrassment, but when I looked at Jasper, he was still rubbing my legs gently while staring longingly at my erection.

"Um. Yeah, so. Sorry about that," I said pointing at my crotch. "It has a mind of its own."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Edward. I like that I turn you on."

"What? That doesn't freak you out?"

He laughed, gently laying my legs down and then tugging my hand, helping me to a sitting position.

"Of course it doesn't freak me out, Edward."

He then grabbed my hand and placed my palm on his crotch. I could feel his hard cock through the fabric of his sleep pants. I gasped.

"This, Edward, is what you do to me. The first time I saw you in the locker room, I had to hide in the bathroom stall and jerk off so I wouldn't have a hard on in the showers. I've tried to talk to you for years but you always seemed to go out of your way to avoid me. I thought maybe you were straight and could tell I had feelings for you. It wasn't until I confided in Emmett that I had a crush on you that I learned we both batted for the same team."

I couldn't believe my ears. Jasper wanted me too.

"You're gay?"

"Since the day I was born."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I could ask you the same question."

He had a point.

"Being a gay athlete is scary business. Especially as a wrestler. Wrestling is an intimate sport and having to be so close physically to a guy who is sexually attracted to men would freak out most guys. I couldn't risk sabotaging my career as a college athlete."

I nodded. My reasons for keeping mum about my sexuality around the team were for similar reasons.

"But I'm sick of hiding my feelings, Edward. I've stood back and wanted you from afar for too long. I want you. And I don't want to wait anymore."

He dropped to his knees by the bed and leaned forward, capturing my lips in a kiss before I could respond. His lips were soft and warm as we pressed our lips together over and over, just enjoying the sensation of each other's mouths. I wrapped my arms around Jasper's shoulders, pulling him into me as we deepened our kiss. I opened my mouth and he filled it with his wet tongue, moving it gently around my own. I took his tongue and sucked it into my mouth, hungrily. He moaned at the sensation.

"Mmm," he whimpered. "So worth the wait."

I groaned in agreement, pulling his mouth back to mine. We kissed for what seemed like hours, consuming one another with our mouths, the stubble on his chin digging deliciously into my flesh. I knew he couldn't be comfortable, kneeling on the hard floor like that, so I pulled him up and slid myself back on the bed. He climbed on the bed, straddling my legs. When he began tugging at my t shirt, I pulled it over my head and cast it aside to the floor. He ran his hands along my chest, taking a moment to caress my nipples with his fingers.

"You have no idea how hot you are, Edward. You're fucking gorgeous."

I blushed. "No, _you_ are the beautiful one. Inside and out."

He pushed me down on the bed and began running his tongue along my neck and collarbone. I was overcome with the amazing sensation and scraped my hands along his back, encouraging him to continue. His tongue trailed down to my chest, leading my breath to hitch as he took my right nipple into his mouth. He nibbled and flicked his tongue at the tiny nub. I thought I might come from this action alone.

"Oh God," I moaned. "That feels so good."

Spurred on by my cries of ecstasy, he moved to suckle my other nipple. He slid his hands up and down my arms and sides as he suckled his way down my body. He dipped his tongue into my navel, making me giggle as he tickled the hair on my lower belly.

He lifted himself up with one arm and skimmed his other hand over my shorts, along the length of my cock. The feeling was so incredible that I knew it wouldn't take much more to make me cum in my shorts.

"So hard. So big," he whispered to himself.

He started to push his fingers into the waist band when I abruptly sat up and flipped him over on his back, with me on top.

"Not yet, Jasper. It's my turn."

"Damn, Eddie. Did you ever consider being a wrestler? That was one hell of a reversal you had going on there."

"The only wrestling I plan on doing is under the sheets. With you, Jazz."

I pulled at his sleep pants and he cooperated by lifting his ass so that I could slide the pants off his body. I chuckled when I noticed he was wearing Simpsons boxer shorts.

"The Simpsons, Jasper? Really?" I shook my head teasingly.

"Hey! The Simpsons is the greatest show of all time. Don't be a hater."

I continued laughing as I moved up to lie down on top of Jasper, resting myself between his thighs.

This position allowed our erections to rub against one another and we both moaned at the sweet friction.

I kissed his lips and began moving my hips against his as our kiss deepened.

"Oh yeah, Eddie. Just like that. Can you feel how hard I am for you?"

His words gave me the encouragement I needed and I ground my hips into him harder, our cocks trapped between our bodies. The friction was hot! I was more turned on than I had ever been. I was on the edge of my release, and I could tell from Jasper's panting that he was close too.

"Jazz, I'm not going to last long. I'm so close."

"Me too, Eddie. I want you to come with me."

He lifted his hips to meet my thrusts and I started moving more erratically as I felt the familiar tingle of my approaching orgasm.

"Ohhh, Jasper," I called out as I exploded into my shorts. He came shortly afterwards, as I felt him twitch under me and heard him moan my name over and over. It was by far the hottest sexual experience of my life and I hadn't even seen or touched his bare cock. I couldn't wait to feel him inside me.

We kissed gently and I nuzzled his nose with my own as we came down from our high.

We were startled from our post orgasmic bliss by the sound of Coach's voice at the door.

"Whitlock, Cullen, why are your lights still on? Lights out at eleven, remember?"

"Sorry Coach," Jasper replied. "We were just about to turn them off."

"Go to bed boys. You have a big day tomorrow and I don't want you tired for tomorrow's match."

We both leapt out of bed and Jasper killed the lights. After cleaning up and changing into fresh shorts, we went to sleep with our bodies tangled around each other. I have never slept so well.

I groaned in annoyance when the phone rang at 8:00 for our wake-up call. I hung up the phone and snuggled closer to Jasper. He turned to face me and smiled as he looked into my eyes.

"Thank God. This wasn't a dream." He grinned.

"Definitely not a dream." I leaned in to kiss him soundly.

We got up and were at the arena with plenty of time to spare for Jasper's match. The rest of the team was there, and I met Jasper's parents. I blushed furiously when he introduced me to his folks as his boyfriend. We hadn't really talked about what happened, and I was thrilled that he appeared to want more than just one night of dry humping.

What a thrill when all of Jasper's training and hard work paid off. I wiped the tears from my eyes as he accepted his championship medal at the award ceremony. Even better was when he kissed me in front of everyone after walking of the podium. All I knew was that I didn't know who was the bigger victor, him or me.

Although Jasper "officially" retired as an athlete after that meet, he has perfected his wrestling moves with me under the sheets ever since. He has pinned me for good.

**Thanks for reading. I lived with some wrestlers while in college, so the memories of those guys inspired this story. Let me know what you think! xoxo**


End file.
